


Dog Kisses ( Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Digital cut paper, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Dief and Bear kiss





	Dog Kisses ( Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOyxIL-yEUMKHhLte6ohntBrtAzSEhL5YarrI68jnotYcvIVVogWmrQBpwIc_TKVg?key=S2poM1dOeDEzZEdSWmxfS2xOMTBTQ21fMFRwTkJ3&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
